Whiskey Business/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Whiskey Business Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer John Frink Co -Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Valentina Garza Consulting Producers Dan Greaney Tim Long Ian Maxtone-Graham Carolyn Omine Don Payne Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Valentina Garza Directed by Matthew Nastuk Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Tony Bennett Kevin Michael Richardson Sonny Rollins Ron Taylor Also starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Chris Edgerly Animation Producers Tom Klein Jaspreet Dhillon Andrea Romero Staff Writer Jon Kern Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen "Suicide Is Painless" Music by Johnny Mandel Lyrics by Mike Altman "How Deep Is Your Love" Written by Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb, and Robin Gibb Performed by Hank Azaria Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer Nancy Cartwright "Capitol City" Written by Jeff Martin Performed by Tony Bennett "I Feel Better" Performed by Gotye The Blue Danube Composed by Johann Strauss Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recorder Mixers Mark Linden, C.A.S Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N.Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Jane Becker Benjamin Morse Colin Contreary Caitlin Pickall Daniel Furlong Kyle Stegina Regina R.Robertson Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang,Myung Nam Assistant Director Norman P. Auble Lead Animation Timer Sam Im Additional Timers Scott Brutz Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Second Unit Director Matthew Schofield Retake Director ' K.C. Johnson '''Storyboards ' Brad Ableson Martin Archer Stephen Reis '''Storyboard Revisionists Luis Escobar Ben Lane Animatic Layout Artists John Achenbach Liz Climo Eric Koenig Lance Kramer Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Mike Morris Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Brent M. Bowen Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Matthew Herbert Jeff Johnson Mary Orario-Natale Silvia Pompei Character Layout Artists Sooan Kim Eric Koenig Richard Manginsay Eddie Rosas Erick Tran Paul Wee Lead Background Layout Artist Mike Pettengill Background Layout Artists Ryan Cheetham Daniel Chiu Jarod Daetwiler Jabu Henderson Rene Vega CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Artist Al Holter Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Eli Balser Anne Legge Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Kristina Pace Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Steven Fahey Kurtis Kunsak Animation Production Managers ''' Peter Gave Derek Higgs Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit '''Animation Production Lead Coordinators Collin Fowler Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation Post Production Manager Michael G.Mahan Animation Production Supervisor Sean Patrick Rielly Animation Production Coordinators Ashley Bamburg Sean Batton Robert Brunette Nikki Isordia Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Lejon Douroux Daniel Vega Animation Production Assistants Ethan Ogilby Brandon Michael Spear Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Film Roman-General Manager Dana Booton Director of IT Bradley Cooper IT support David Orona The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #RABF13 COPYRIGHT ©2013 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association with 20th Century Fox Television Category:Season 24 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest stars Category:Complete